


Rain, Hands, Cafe

by Gnosya108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection_sorta?, Relationship Anxiety, Sweet Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108
Summary: Yoshiko and Ruby are on a date. Yoshiko has worries.





	Rain, Hands, Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, basically! I hope you enjoy it. :)

Ruby was being quiet. She had a slight blush when she noticed Yoshiko was looking at her, and looked out to the ocean. The water was calm. Light dove down from between the thick clouds. Dark gray clouds. Rain would come. Yoshiko reached for Ruby’s hand. Slowly and gently, but Ruby’s hand twitched a little, and Yoshiko put her hand on her lap. A bird cooed overhead.  
Yoshiko watched the bird. It hovered over them. Was it an omen? A good omen or a bad omen? The bird flew in one direction, and Yoshiko leaned over to see it go. It lost height, and likely landed in a tree, soon perched on a branch. It might’ve had a nest.  
“Yo-Yoshikane,” Ruby said. Then, noticing what she’d said, corrected herself. “Yohane.” Her face was red. It was always red around Yoshiko lately. It was a good omen.  
“It was a bird,” said Yoshiko. She didn’t mean to, but she asked, “are birds good omens?”  
“What?”  
“Are birds good omens, or bad? I’ve forgotten what the other angels have told me. Embarrassing that a fallen angel forgot something like that, right?” Yoshiko had the smile of uneasy thought.  
“I think so,” said Ruby. “They fly. I like to think if I could fly, I’d go look at beautiful things. So if there’s a bird somewhere, it probably chose to be there because there’s something beautiful.” The dark clouds were closer. “Did you bring an umbrella?”  
“No,” said Yoshiko. She stood, picking up her purse. “We should go to a cafe while we wait for it to stop.” Yoshiko’d made a habit of asking to extend their dates. If Ruby said yes, that was a good omen.  
Ruby nodded, “yes.”  
They stood up and started along the dock, away from the sea and oncoming rain. Yoshiko reached for Ruby’s. At the slightest touch Ruby’s hand twitched, and she put both her hands in front of her, her right hand holding the wrist of her left. Yoshiko mimicked her, pretending that’s what she wanted to do.  
Droplet drizzled, came and left in only a minute. Tiny water stains dotted their shoulders. Yoshiko frowned at Ruby, who was going on about an interview with an idol she’d read. Yoshiko was a little annoyed. Ruby seemed to avoid any show of affection. They’d been together for a week, and this was their first actual date, but…  
Yoshiko reached for Ruby’s hand as casually as she could. It wasn’t casual at all, of course, to reach for someone’s hand when their hands are in front of them, so Ruby saw immediately. “Yohane,” she said, nervous.  
Yoshiko whistled, feigning innocence. What was she innocent of though? Nothing bad, right? Ruby was over-shy. Yoshiko was prepared for this. Maybe not as well as she thought.  
“I want to hold your hand,” she said. Ruby blushed. The drizzle started up again, left again. The drizzle didn’t want to stay. A bird cooed. Ruby reached for Yoshiko’s hand, and held it.  
“Okay.” Ruby didn’t say anything else.  
“Thank you,” said Yoshiko. Could she kiss her too? Does she have to ask. It’d be better to ask. Ruby’s so nervous. But this is a good omen. Ruby wants to hold her hand. Yoshiko thinks. She’s not so sure.  
They went into a cafe, taking a booth by a window, looking out at the clouds. The rain fell now, heavily. Ruby texted Dia to let her know she’d be at the cafe and not out in the rain. She and Yoshiko sat across from each other. Yoshiko rested her head on her hand, uneasy again.  
The scene outside was dreary, a bad omen, and it was right next to them. Life is full of omens, and reading them isn’t easy. It’s a game of symbols. There’s no precision in it.  
There was one thing to ask that might disperse Yoshiko’s worries. She’d put it off, not wanting to ask it. It seemed to insinuate something. Not that bad of a thing. Nonetheless she didn’t want to insinuate anything of Ruby. Yoshiko deliberated. Okay. “Ruby?”  
“Yes,” Ruby said. She put her phone down.  
A waitress interrupted. “Did you see our menu?”  
“No, sorry,” said Yoshiko. “Could you come back in a few minutes?”  
“I didn’t look at the menu either,” Ruby added,  
“Okay?” The waitress slid over to the next table.  
Yoshiko took a deep breath and screamed into her arms. She deflated onto the table. Her head laid dejectedly, she asked, “do you like me, Ruby?”  
“I do,” Ruby said. “What’s wrong?” She said she liked Yoshiko. That was a good omen.  
“You always pull away when I try to hold your hand. I know you’re shy. I love that. I love that but I want to hold your hand, and kiss you and.” Ruby didn’t answer right away. The cafe’s customers talked, filling the atmosphere. Ruby looked down, disappointed in herself.  
“Sorry,” she said. Yoshiko felt guilty. Ruby liked her, or else she wouldn’t have gone out with her. Her worries didn’t make sense.  
“I’m not mad. Don’t say sorry. Can I hold your hand sometimes? That would make me feel a lot better.” Yoshiko sat up straighter, but slumping slightly. “I was worried you said yes because you were too afraid to say no.”  
“I like you,” said Ruby. “I’ve liked having you as a friend and when you asked me out it made me happy.” There it was. The assurance Yoshiko wanted. It didn’t make everything better, but now it would be harder to justify her doubts.  
The rain kept up outside, and the waitress took their orders.  
“Sorry, Ruby.” Yoshiko took a bite out of a scone. It was bitter. She thought she deserved that.  
“It’s okay,” said Ruby, smiling. “I get worried sometimes, too. I don’t know what I’m doing. I haven’t dated anyone before. But we have to try our best, right?” Sunshine in the storm.  
“Right,” said Yoshiko.  
“I like you, Yohane.”  
“I like you too, Ruby.”  
The waitress poked her head in politely.  
“Um, are you ready to order?”  
“No,” said Yoshiko, in a huff.  
“C-can we have a few more minutes,” said Ruby. “We were talking.”  
“Alright.” The waitress checked on a table of a mother and three children. Miffed, Yoshiko read the menu. After checking her phone for any messages from her sister, Ruby did the same.  
The rain poured for an hour. Walking to the bus stop, Yoshiko saw the sun, and thought it was a good omen. The day, really, had been a good omen. Few things could depress her now. She thought about asking to go to Ruby’s, but decided not to push her luck. Dia might not appreciate it, at the least. The Gods didn’t shine on arrogance either.  
Ruby reached for Yoshiko’s hand, and held it tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ruby. She's just sweet. I want friends like her. (But not exactly like her, because I'm a bit sarcastic in real life, and can't relax around people who are pretty innocent :p). 
> 
> Yoshiko's just a funny character. Here I portray her as reflective, but really she's more of a silly character. But we all get reflective when we're anxious, yes?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
